


Confession

by Curlhy



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlhy/pseuds/Curlhy
Summary: Adam décide qu'il est temps pour Kai d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Mira durant le jeu.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a peu de fanfictions en français sur ao3 et après recherche aucunes (pour le moment) concernant la nouvelle série d'animation The Hollow (Les Têtes Vides). J'ai donc décidée de poster ce one shot mignon évoquant la relation de Kai et Adam. Bonne lecture :D

Adam et Kai étaient seuls dans une simple pièce avec un canapé et une longue table où était disposée de la nourriture et des boissons. Ils avaient été amenés ici après la fin du jeu. Mira était sortie partant à la recherche de toilette. 

Kai avait des bonbons dans une main et un verre d’une étrange boisson bleue dans l’autre. Adam tournait en rond, essayant de trouver le courage pour parler à Kai. Maintenant qu’il était sorti, il avait l’impression que tout était plus compliqué.

-Kai ? Dit soudain le jeune brun essayant d’avoir l’air confiant.

L’autre jeune se retourna, la bouche pleine de sucreries.

-Je peux te parler ?

Kai hocha la tête avant de s’approcher un petit peu.

-Je pense que je devrais te dire que … lorsque nous étions dans le jeu … Mira m’a embrassé.

Kai déglutit bruyamment, ses yeux fixés sur ceux d’Adam.

-Je sais que tu as un béguin ou je ne sais quoi sur elle donc j’ai pensé que c’était mieux si tu le savais.

-Qu’as-tu fait ? Demanda Kai, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

\- Comment as-tu réagi ?

-Je l’ai repoussé. Je ne suis pas intéressé, expliqua calmement Adam.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle n’est pas vraiment mon style. J-j’ai déjà mes yeux sur quelqu’un d’autre, dit Adam sans réfléchir.

Il crut voir l’espace d’un instant une ombre de tristesse passé sur le visage de Kai, mais elle disparut aussitôt.

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Vraiment ?

Kai hocha la tête, évitant à présent le regard du jeune brun en face de lui.

Sans rajouter un mot, Adam se pencha alors vers Kai. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et il l’embrassa tendrement ne souhaitant pas l’effrayer. Au début Kai, ne réagis pas puis il laissa tomber son verre et il passa ses mains dans le dos d’Adam pour le rapprocher de lui.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent enfin, un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. 

-Adam ?

L’interrogé regarda Kai en se mordant la lèvre inférieure réalisant ce qu’il venait de faire.

-Mais et cette autre personne ?

Adam leva les yeux aux ciels avant de regarder à nouveau le jeune en face de lui. Il caressa tendrement le visage de Kai avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

-Je suis amoureux d’un idiot.

Kai, qui était toujours aussi proche du jeune brun, entendit ce murmure. Adam put lire le moment où il avait assimilé les paroles, car il ouvrit grand les yeux et ses joues se mirent à rosir.   
Timidement, il s’approcha à nouveau d’Adam après avoir murmuré :

-Je t’aime aussi.


End file.
